nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Rathbone
|birthplace = Singapore |occupation = Actor, musician |yearsactive = 2005–present }} Monroe Jackson Rathbone V(born December 21, 1984) is an American actor and singer. He is perhaps best known for his role as Jasper Hale in The Twilight Saga and for playing Sokka in The Last Airbender. Early life Rathbone was born in Singapore, the son of American parents Randee Lynn (née Brauner) and Monroe Jackson Rathbone IV. His great-grandfather, Monroe Jackson Rathbone II, was the chairman of Standard Oil of New Jersey, which later became Exxon; Rathbone is also distantly related to Civil War general Stonewall Jackson and British actor Basil Rathbone. Because of his father's job at Mobil Oil, Rathbone has lived in places ranging from Indonesia to Midland, Texas. He started out in local theatre in Midland with the youth actors program "The Pickwick Players", initially doing musical theatre. For his junior and senior years of high school, Rathbone attended the Interlochen Arts Academy, a private school for the arts in Michigan, where he majored in acting. After graduation, he had planned to go to the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama, but went instead to Los Angeles to experiment with film acting. Career After being in Los Angeles for a short time, Rathbone was cast in Disney 411, where he interviewed up-and-coming personalities like Hilary Duff and the sister duo Aly & AJ. He has also had guest roles on The O.C. and Close to Home. His film roles include work in Molding Clay, Pray for Morning, and Travis and Henry. In 2005, he scored the role of Nicholas Fiske in ABC Family's original series Beautiful People. In a 2008 interview, he stated it was his first leading man role and was his most difficult role to fit into. In 2008, he played Jasper Hale in the film Twilight, based on the best-selling novel by Stephenie Meyer. He reprised his role in the sequels to Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn. In 2009, Rathbone played Jeremy in S. Darko. In addition to that role, he won kudos for his performance as a serial killer on Criminal Minds. Rathbone played the role of Sokka in The Last Airbender, a 2010 film based on Avatar: The Last Airbender The Last Airbender has caused controversy because of the casting of white actors like Rathbone to play characters that some fans felt were depictions of Asians or Inuits. Rathborne stated, "I think it's one of those things where I pull my hair up, shave the sides, and I definitely need a tan. It's one of those things where, hopefully, the audience will suspend disbelief a little bit. As of March 2010, Variety reported Jackson would soon star in an upcoming indie film drama, Truckstop which will begin filming in September. Jackson is rumored to be playing the role of Charles, "a man with cerebral palsy who takes care of his dying father while working at truckstop, where he befriends a troubled young prostitute. Personal life Rathbone enjoys music, writing, singing and producing. He performs in a band called The 100 Monkeys with two friends whom he met in high school at Interlochen Arts Academy, Ben Graupner and Ben Johnson as well as close friends Jerad Anderson and M. Lawrence Abrams aka Uncle Larry. The band released three albums in 2009. In December 2009, 100 Monkeys began a 100-city tour that will take them to nearly every state in the US by mid-2010. The band continues to tour into 2011 to coincide with the release of their new album, due out in January. Rathbone resides in Los Angeles. He is close friends with his Twilight co-stars, particularly Ashley Greene and Kellan Lutz. Filmography |- |rowspan="2" |2005 ||''River's End'' || Jimmy || |- | Close to Home || Scott Fields || TV |- | rowspan= "3"| 2006 || Pray for Morning] || Connor || |- | The O.C. || Justin Edwards || TV Episodes:"The Sister Act" and "The Heavy Lifting" |- | Beautiful People || Nicholas Fiske || TV |- |rowspan="3"| 2007 || The Valley of Light || Travis|| |- | The War at Home || Dylan || TV |- | Big Stan || Robbie the Hippie || |- |rowspan="5"| 2008 || Senior Skip Day || Snippy || |- | The Cleaner|| Joey || TV Episode: "Back To One" |- | ''Hurt || Conrad Coltrane || |- | Young Again || Ethan || |- |''Twilight'' || Jasper Hale || |- |rowspan="5"| 2009 || DaZe: Vol. Too (sic) - NonSeNse || Jehosefat || |- | S. Darko || Jeremy || |- | Dread || Stephen Grace || |- | Criminal Minds ||Adam Jackson || TV Episode: "Conflicted" |- | The Twilight Saga: New Moon || Jasper Hale|| |- |rowspan=3| 2010 || The Last Airbender || Sokka || |- | The Twilight Saga: Eclipse || Jasper Hale|| |- | Girlfriend || Russ || ''Post-production External links * Category:Live Actor